You're not a Superhero
by Evelien Michaels
Summary: Elliot comes to comfort Olivia. Post Wrath, EO fluff in Liv's POV


Title: You're not a Superhero

Author: Evelien Michaels

Rating: PG

Genre: straight up EO romance / fluffiness (woo hoo!)

Summary: Elliot comes to visit Olivia (post Wrath, which is btw the episode where a man is killing victims in past cases Benson worked because she helped wrongfully put him in jail for crimes he didn't commit)

Reviews are always welcome, good or bad. You can also e-mail me at or IM me at Evid3nceXanalyst

OLIVIA'S POV

I was knee deep in a massive headache that resulted from stressing over what may be the craziest case of my life. Someone had actually taken revenge on me and killed four innocent victims and held a gun to another woman's head, threatening to add another to his kill list. The body count did rise to five that day; I made the mistake of believing the man's gun was really loaded and shot and killed him. I had killed a man…

And now that left me curled up on my couch, tears streaming down my face, already feeling guilty. He had prevailed in his mission; he got to into my head, I obsessed about him, killed him, and now he was all I could think about. Thoughts of my hands shaking after I fired her gun, the way Elliot tried to calm me down even though I pushed him away, filled my mind. Elliot…

He had only acted in my safety… he only wanted to make sure I was alright, but I shoved him far away. He was my best friend, but this case left both of us confused, and I wondered if our friendship would ever be the same. He put protective detail on me, which proved that he cared about me, but at the same time, he did it without my consent. After all, only the rat squad put cops on other cops.

His actions would make me question my daily routine with him… if he could not trust his partner to protect her own life, how could he expect her to protect the lives of the victims, the witnesses, the rest of the unit, and even his own life?

I sighed nosily… I did not want to think about him right now… but I could not seem to get my mind off him… in fact, my mind was always on him.

A loud knock interrupted my thoughts. I rolled my eyes knowing that Elliot was the one who caused the disturbance.

"Don't move Olivia…" I mentally told myself.

If I opened the door that would mean that my vulnerable side would be officially revealed. There was no way I could let that happen. He was my best friend and I could tell him anything, but I had to draw the line somewhere and there was absolutely no way that I would cry in front of him.

He gave up after several knocks and then proceeded to calling me… three times. I did the only thing I could think of and threw the phone at the door, causing the cover to pop off and the battery to fly in the opposite direction across the floor.

"That's not gonna make me leave Liv…"

I pulled myself off the couch, defeated, and reluctantly walked towards the door. Sighing, I threw open the door to come face to face with his compassionate blue eyes.

"You're just going to sit out here all night, now aren't you Stabler?" I smiled hoping to distract him from the matter at hand.

He shrugged his shoulders, "I just want to make sure you ok Liv… that's the only reason I'm here… if you don't want to talk I understand…"

"Come on in Elliot before I have to listen to some more of your sappy crap…" I smiled, shutting the door behind him.

He feigned hurt and sat down on one end of the couch. I laughed at how stupid he looked pretending to look offended, and seated myself on the opposite end of the couch.

"Liv… I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about the detail… I just wanted to make sure you didn't get hurt… I knew you were all wrapped up in the case and weren't thinking about your safety, so I just…"

"Elliot I know why you did that… and I thank you for it… but…"

"You are never going to forgive me for it though, are you Liv?"

"El… it's just… how could you not trust me to take care of myself? I am your partner Elliot… you should trust me a little bit more than that…"

"I'm sorry Liv… You're not a superhero you know… I just don't know what I would do if something happened to you… I… I…"

"You what Elliot?"

"I care about you Olivia… and I don't think I could handle losing you…"

"Elliot…" I tried to capture his eyes, but he was looking anywhere but at me. I leaned forward, taking his face in my hands. "I'm not going anywhere Elliot… no one's coming to get me… I'm going to be fine…" I smiled trying to reassure him of my safety, realizing that my hands were still on his face. I pulled away, but he grabbed my hands before I could return them to my lap.

"Olivia… I know you're going to be ok… but what would you do if our roles were switched? How would you handle the case if I was the one being stalked?"

I sighed, squeezing his hands tighter, "I would have put detail on your ass…"

"'Elliot how could you do that?' "he said mocking me, and causing a burning sensation to rise to my cheeks, "Doesn't sound so crazy now does it?"

I shook my head, captivated by this odd moment. The two of us were on my couch, seated cross legged across from each other, holding hands and discussing our _feelings_.

"Ha ha very funny…"

"It's true though Liv… I just did it because I love you…"

My eyes widened instinctively, "What?"

"I said I… care about you…"

"You said you love me Elliot…"

We sat in awkward silence, our feelings on the line. Was it possible that after all these years he could possibly share the same feelings for me that I felt for him? How could that be though? No one ever loved me, Olivia Benson… he could not really love me… could he?

"Do you really love me…? Elliot?"

"Olivia… you're my partner and I…"

Shit…

"We could lose our jobs…"

Double shit…

"But that really doesn't matter…"

….wait… what?

"Because I love you more than anything in the world…"

"What?"

"I was so afraid that I was going to lose you today… I was terrified he was going to come after you…"

"You… actually love me…?"

"Yes Olivia… I love you so much… and I know what the consequences could be but that doesn't matter…"

I was at a loss for words. My mind scrambled at a hundred miles an hour, but I couldn't think of anything to say. So I did the only thing I could think of…

I kissed him.

A/N: yay fluffiness! i'm glad y'all took the time to read that! sry it was short, but all write some more EO fics later... anyhoo... please review! I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER!


End file.
